


[Podfic] an institute you can't disparage

by Djapchan



Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [56]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Agnes Nutter's Prophecies, Crack, Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, Gen, Humor, M/M, OLHTS made me do it, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, can be read as gen or pre-slash or slash or whatever you like, finally an appropriate use for aziraphale's gloves, glitter as a weapon, the universal horror of wedding invitations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: mortifyingideal's summary:“What are you doing here, it’s the middle of the bloody night,” Crowley grumbled.“It’s actually a little after ten ack emma,” Aziraphale corrected him, “and there’s a problem.”Crowley sat up, quickly totting up a list of their enemies at the moment and coming up with a sum total of potentially everyone.for the prompt 'weddings' in the OLHTS weekly crackfic contest
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695055
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] an institute you can't disparage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mortifyingideal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortifyingideal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [an institute you can't disparage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015801) by [mortifyingideal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortifyingideal/pseuds/mortifyingideal). 



**Stream** the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-An-Institute-You-Cant-Disparage-by-mortifyingideal-esh3p3)  
 **Download** the podfic via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/8kgj6d4bf2lfwds/GO_An_Institute_You_Can%2527t_Disparage.mp3/file)

 **Music:**  
[Silly Intro](https://filmmusic.io/song/4786-silly-intro) by Alexander Nakarada  
[CC BY 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/)


End file.
